fanonfiendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Riot\AU
Welcome Hi, welcome to Making Fiends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Riot\AU page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zordon123456789mlw7 (Talk) 23:49, December 24, 2009 Hello. Hello. Are you the owner of this website? The one who was asking for help on the Making Fiends wikia? ^^; NikiiChanx 03:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah. I see. So you're the one who created this wiki? NikiiChanx 03:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Whoo! Sorry. Sorry, I meant to put that on his talk page instead of yours. Anyways, I'm sorry for disturbing you all. Riot ze Admin Thoughts Hellopsy Hiya Riot, well just visiting you Att: go-go. A go-go Sim 16:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Createplates Hello Uh... hi Riot. It's me, Jeremy. From the MySims Wiki. Could you make me a page titled "Sleeping Fiend". Or better yet just teach me the formatting for stuff like that? I don't know formatting... ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... 01:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Color-Coating I like stuff The Guy's name is... I believe Sage has made multiple accounts. These accounts are Pond1, Tygester, and Bunary.----Maniac. Wii Maniac 21:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! Welcome chosen one. Secret 3 is my lucky number *Well, um...problem is, we can't know for sure... --★ Blanky 19:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *Uh...got any ideas what we should do? :O --★ Blanky 19:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Pizza Rolls *Check here plox. --★ Blanky 21:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Largo was a train operator. *I asked Wikia to IP check Darkrudie\Backup!, and here's the response I got: There's no match between those two users, but Darkrudie hasn't edited on the wiki in over a year so his IP info wouldn't show up in a CheckUser anyway. Basically, there's no way to confirm if they're the same user. There was, however, a match between Darkrudie\Backup and Crazysim82. I hope that helps. -- Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com So technically, we have no proof of whether that was really a fake Darkrudie, but I doubt it was the real one, anyways. Should we ban Crazysim82, or should we leave him be...? --BlankyXP 21:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, I guess...but what's strange is that there was no match for any of Legodudeman's accounts when the Staff did the IP check... --★ Blanky 16:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *When the Staff did an IP check last year, they were able to list all of his accounts, even though he had different IPs each time... --★ Blanky 16:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *I dunno, maybe...but if he is, what the heck is he still doing on the Wiki? Lurking in the shadows or something? o.o Very peculiar...--★ Blanky 21:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *So I guess we'll just wait and see for now? --★ Blanky 23:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Do you think we should either delete or disable commenting on all of the troll blogs? --★ Blanky 17:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) When the Levee Breaks *You know, call me crazy, but I got the feeling that Autumm is sorta like...a troll. I dunno. I mean, if she was really just a genuine person, she wouldn't have caused that whole dilemma...you know what I mean...? A lot of the stuff she says, I get the vibe that it's to intentionally annoy people...like the crying, saying nonsense that irritates people, etc. --★ Blanky 03:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *It's not because she made the "I'm leaving" blog. Just how she reacts to stuff, in general... --★ Blanky 19:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Linguistics and Such *Sorry, I was writing a...very long letter to one of the Fantendo users to work things out (see here). I think he understands the situation now, so hopefully, that'll settle things down a bit between our two Wikis. Pretty steamed out, but I suppose writing it was worth it. Anyhow...honestly, my head is aching from all this...I'm not sure what we should ban Mr. Crazy or not. Fantendo guy said that we should contact Wikia and said they could permanently ban a user, so that they can never create another account ever again...but I'm not so sure that's true. --★ Blanky 22:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) *Like I said to Cobweb: "I'm not so sure the Wikia Staff could do that...I once asked the Staff to IP check Lego, but when they banned his new account, he just came back again. :B" --★ Blanky 23:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) *Yo, I got a reply from Wikia. Hey Blanky, I've looked into the matter and I have some good news and bad news. I have blocked the user from editing Wikia in the entire network. Unfortunately, the bad news is it appears that the user has a dynamic IP address and I can't block his past IPs because A) It looks as though legitimate users use those and B) Because of how Dynamic IPs work, it's likely he would never be blocked. Unfortunately, the best advice I can offer either wiki is revert, block, and ignore. -- Happy Editing, Tim "daNASCAT" Quievryn Wikia Community Support Ask a question at http://forums.wikia.com So I guess we'll have to keep our eyes out for any suspicious users...again. --★ Blanky 23:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *... *backs away slowly* --★ Blanky 01:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC)